Kisses
by NothatRose
Summary: You have to be kidding if your do not know what I mean by the title. Another 'Ten' for Danny and Lindsay.


**Author's Note** : Hey,... **afrozenheart412** nudged and got me writing on this next 'Ten'. I know, there are not many DaLinds kisses to work on, so I hope this works for everyone reading. Actually I wanted the title to be "What's That For And Some Other Lines, Translates To DaLinds Kissing Like We All Want Them To!" but that's a little too long, right? Each scene title maybe a bit of a giveaway but I hope you'll enjoy them.

I want to thank everyone for reading my last 'Ten' and to** afrozenheart412, webdlfan, Brinchen86 **and** LoveIsInTheAir4DL **for reviewing.

Summary : Kisses.

Disclaimer : I do not own CSI NY. (Sorry, my head is too full with DaLinds kisses that I can't think of anything else more fun to say but that.)

**xox**

**One Little Kiss**

"**D**anny?"

"Lindsay? What are you doing here? It's three in the morning."

"I was worried about ... you, you had dinner yet?"

"No. Not yet. I don't feel like having anything anyways."

"Hey, I'm sure Louie wouldn't want you to starve yourself. Here, I brought you something."

"Thanks. You made this?"

"I cook Messer. I don't live on spiders and insects, you know."

"Good. I was starting to think that was why you keep refusing to have lunch with me."

"Now that you know, I don't have any reason to say no next time."

"Linds?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you get in trouble with Mac? I mean you came to me with the results rather than to him first. And the tape of Louie's ..."

"No. Well not much. He didn't suspend me. Just a little 'talk', that's all. I asked him if you could listen to the tape, so don't worry about that."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Look, if you want to take a rest, I can sit with Louie for a while."

"That's ok. Ma and Dad are with him upstairs. They sent me down to get some air."

"Need some company?"

"How could I resist the lovely Miss Monroe? But aren't you working tomorrow?"

"Yes. In about five hours, actually."

"Then I must resist your company and insist on sending you home to bed."

"But ..."

"No buts Lindsay. Don't get me wrong. I would love to have you stay here with me but since I'm not gonna be in tomorrow, Mac needs all hands on deck."

"Alright. But Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"If you need anything, just call, ok?"

"Ok. And Linds..."

"What's that for?"

"For being here for me."

**xox**

**To Kiss For A Reason**

"**W**hat's that for?"

"Didn't your Mama teach you?"

"Taught me what?"

"Kissing it makes it all better."

"She did actually. But shouldn't you be kissing my hand?"

"But I thought the snake bit you on your lip, Montana."

"You need a new pair of glasses, Cowboy."

**xox**

**Three, Two, One, Kiss**

"**I** bet they will kiss before the day end."

"Who?"

"Danny and Lindsay. Come on Hawkes, you've seen the way they worked together on that phone in the lab just now. She was practically on his lap."

"Maybe she's still shaken from the blast this morning. And we both know how he was on the drive there, from the minute we heard it on the radio. He would have ran to the scene if we hadn't dragged him back into the car, Stell."

"I thought I saw her walked straight into his arms when he got back from disarming that bomb with Mac. But three seconds later she smacked his chest and called him crazy."

"Well, I just came back from the locker room. I heard Danny asking Lindsay if she wants to ride with him to the hospital and that he'll send her home later, if she wants."

"I thought you were planning to go with them?"

"True. But the way they were talking and in each other personal space, I just told them I'll meet them there. I'm not surprise if they were too busy to hear me."

"Look, here they come! Awww.. You see that?"

"Stella, I gotta to be blind if I can't see the way he is holding her face to look at that cut on her forehead. That's not the way to inspect a cut. I'm a doctor. I should know. Hey! She's got her hands on his neck and chest!"

"You think? Are they? Are they gonna kiss now? Oh let them do it now!"

"I don't believe they are doing this in the lift! Come on Danny! Kissheralready!"

"Three, two, one! OH! DAMN THAT LIFT DOOR!"

**xox**

**For The Kiss That You Gave Me**

"**S**o, should I make the reservations?"

"Excuse me?"

"Here's a little replay for ya. Ahem. I said, 'Look, you promised me drinks for this. But I'm gonna need some dinner too.' And you said, 'I'm not gonna give you anything if you don't get going. Make tracks, Cowboy.' I've made tracks, Montana."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You really remember every word I said?"

"I'm paid to remember. I don't forget a thing."

"Alright. Make the reservations for 8pm tonight."

"Tonight? Aww Linds, I'm working late today. Stella just called with some knew evidence. I gotta get back to the lab. Tomorrow?"

"Same time?"

"You bet. A'right, I gotta go."

"Danny?"

"Yeah? ... Whoa... What's that for?"

"Since dinner is going to be delayed, that's just a little thank you for helping me with my case, just now."

"Case?"

"You better go Messer. You don't want to keep Stella waiting."

"Stella? Stella who?"

**xox**

**Five Minutes Between Each Kiss**

"**D**anny, you alright?"

"You almost got killed during that undercover stunt and you're asking me if I'm alright?"

"Danny, you've been holding me for the last hour and I can still hear your heartbeat beating like crazy."

"Boom! That's how freaking scared you've made me, Monroe."

"Hey, you know that you would have done the same."

"Yeah but .."

"Shhh.. It's over and done anyway. I'm here. Safe with you."

"I know Linds. But I just can't shake the feeling that you might have ... Whoa. What's that for?"

"You mean that kiss I just planted on you?"

"No. The post-it note that you just stuck on my lip. Of course I was referring to that kiss, Wiseass."

"It's suppose to make you calm down knowing that I'm still alive, Cowboy."

"Oh."

"Did it work?"

"The knowing that you are alive part is working alright. But I'm having trouble with the calming down."

"How about we give another go after five minutes?"

"How about we give it another go after every five minutes?"

**xox**

**Six Plus Kiss**

"**H**ey."

"Hey."

"What time is it?"

"Six plus. It's still early. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you."

"Hmmm that's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"You kissing me like that and expecting me to go back to sleep."

"Your fingers are not letting be go back to sleep either. Well, hello Miss Monroe!"

"You are terrible! By the way, I had a dream."

"Last night was ain't no dream Montana. I've got scratch marks to prove it."

"Mess-serrr ..."

"I love it when you growl like that. Ok Sweetheart. What was your dream about?"

"I dreamed that I woke up and you were gone. You left me a note."

"Where would I go? You've cuffed me to the bed."

"What?"

"Haha! We are not in bed."

"That's explains the cue stick and balls."

"You talking dirty Monroe? Coz that's freaking hot."

"Danny stop that!"

"Why? I thought you love it when I ..."

"I do but your phone is buzzing."

"Ugh! Hang on. DB. Central Station. ASAP. I gotta go. That was Mac. Listen Sweetheart, why don't you go back to sleep? I'll call to wake you up."

"No. I better go too. Dan?"

"Yup."

"I.. I .."

"Hey, what is it?"

"Nothing. Just, erm, I'll be taking a couple of hours off on Thursday. I have something to take care of."

"Where?"

"Brooklyn."

"You want me to go with you?"

"No."

"Is everything alright? Something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah. No. I'll tell you about it. Later. You better go get ready."

"Hey, is everything alright Linds? You look kind of pale."

"I told you, yes. I need to get up."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know."

"Alright. I'll call you tonight."

"Love you Messer."

"Yeah."

_Five minutes later ..._

_Text from Danny Messer :_

_I like you back Lindsay. A lot. More than a lot. Even if I don't know how to say how much is a lot. It's a huge a lot. L, Danny._

**xox**

**Seventeen Hundred Miles For A Kiss**

"**Y**our brother said you'll be at this spot."

"Is that before or after he gave you that black eye."

"I walked into a door back home."

"What do you think I am? Stupid? You think you can tell me lies and not expect me to know the truth?"

"Linds, we've talked about this."

"Damn it Danny! I'm still ... What are you doing here anyway?"

"The same reason why I flew seventeen hundred miles the last time. To be with you."

"Dan ..."

"I'm sorry for what I've done. I shouldn't have..."

"Danny. I know how it is to lose someone. Never being able to see them again. And how we each deal with it on our own way. It's not that I don't understand. It just hurts."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I miss you Lindsay."

"You must be missing me a lot to look for me here."

"I more than miss you. And, I'm really sorry for pushing you away. It's never gonna happen again."

"How can I know you'll never lie to me again?"

"I can't really promise that I won't lie again. But I promise never to hurt you, ever. No more pushing you away. No more hiding anything from you."

"It's not gonna be easy. Or the same as we're used to."

"I want us Linds. Any way that you'll give me. I want us."

"Danny.."

"Linds, you still love me?"

"Told you it's hard not to."

"Give us another chance Linds. Please?"

"Dan..."

"Please Lindsay. I want you. I want us."

"I want us too."

"I won't ever let you down. I promise."

"You better not. Come on, let's get out of this rain."

"So this is your Montana rainwalk?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that I never thought I'd actually be taking a rainwalk in Montana."

"Danny?"

"Hmmm?"

"How did you get that black eye?"

"Flack."

"I thought so. Come here."

"What's that for?"

"Someone once reminded me that a kiss makes it better."

"But you didn't kiss my eye."

"You saying I need glasses, Cowboy?"

"No. Just my love, Montana."

**xox**

**Eight Blinks Means Kiss Kiss**

"**Y**ou two flirting or something?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm wounded Monroe, but not blind. I saw you making eyes at Messer just now. See? You two are doing it again. And that one is more than flirting. It's some kind of a code!"

"What? Buddy you are delirious!"

"Oh yeah? Then tell me how come every time she blinks three times, you pull at your collar trying to hide that lifesize hickey?"

"They've been pumping you with too much meds Man."

"Deny all you want kids. I may be down but definitely not out! HahAH! I saw that Danny."

"What?"

"That one brow lift."

"Flack you're getting paranoid. Maybe we should talk to the doctors into letting you out. Or we'll get Detective Angell to see you more often."

"I'm paranoid? You wanna tell me why you've moved closer to Danny suddenly? It's that brow thing he did, isn't it?"

"Fine! Alright! We're busted Montana. Might as well let him in on our secret code and all."

"Am I good or am I good? Oh by the way, that hand holding is a dead giveaway."

"Dan?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"Should we show him that eight blinks move? You know, for future reference."

"Eight blinks? That's a lot of blinks. What could it possibly HEY! HEY! Get your own room you two!"

**xox**

**Ninety-Six Hours, Forty-seven Minutes, Thirty-Two Seconds and One Kiss.**

"**D**anny! You said you're gonna be at work."

"Last minute change. Why? You have someone else picking you up?"

"No. You miss me?"

"I've waited four days. I'm not gonna wait another minute, let alone eight hours, to see you. Does that answer your question?"

"I did ask you if you could stay a few more days in Montana and fly home with me."

"You don't know how bad I wanted to. Welcome home Montana."

"Wow. That's some welcome home kiss, Messer. Maybe I should go away more often."

"Don't you dare to even think about leaving town Monroe!"

"Flack!"

"Great to see you. And I do mean great coz you don't know how this one has been since he got back from his little getaway. I suggest if you ever leave town again, you bring him along or I'll have you arrested. He gave all of us hell!"

"Has he been working three straight shifts and not sleep for forty-eight hours again?"

"If he had done that again, at least we would know where he was."

"Dan-ny, what did you do this time?"

"I tell you what he did? Hey Danno, get your nose out of Monroe's neck for a second will ya? First, we almost had him on the missing person list. Mac sent him home and he just disappeared."

"Baby, you didn't tell them you came to find me? That's so sweet."

"You are all that I was thinking off."

"Messer! What are you sixteen? Stop that!"

"Danny behave. Ooh hmmm..."

"Hey! You listening to me Monroe? Then he turned up two days later grinning like a lunatic and singing some country song over and over again. Bro don't start!"

"Told you it will get stuck in your head after listening to it ten times."

"But it reminds me of you Linds."

"You're are not going to start whining her name again Messer! What the hell is 'MOO' Monroe?"

"Something between me and Danny."

"I miss you Babe. Damn, I 've missed you."

"Danno! We are in the middle of a freaking airport!"

"I miss you too Cowboy."

"You are not helping Monroe. We're never gonna get to the car if you two keep lip locking every five steps."

"He is right Danny. Let's wait till we get to the car."

"You are seriously not thinking about making out while I'm driving are you?"

"Of course not. Give me the kiss. You can sit in the back and relax, Buddy."

"Did you just say kiss?"

"I meant keys."

"Just what did you do to him Monroe? Did he fall off a horse or something?"

"Nothing. Just took him riding that's all. And you didn't fell off the, er, ahem, horse, right, Cowboy?"

"Riding? Just riding?"

"Ooohhh yyeeah Flack. Rrrriiidinggg."

"Riding? Oh! Eeuuww! Stop! I don't want to know anymore! Think rats! Think rats!"

**xox**

**Ten Steps, Some Talk and One Big Hug (Kissing Included)**

"**D**anny, I'm not some clingy girlfriend that ..."

"Whoa! Did I say anything about you being clingy?"

"No."

"So, what I you talking about? Didn't I tell you to cling on to me while we go down these stairs? Why they need to build all these steps down to the locker room is way beyond me."

"It never troubled you before."

"Yeah well now, I have a girlfriend who is carrying my baby. Are these rails strong enough, ya think?"

"You know Messer, I never expect you to ..."

"Wait! Stop right there Monroe."

"What?"

"That's the second time today you've said that."

"Relax Danny. This time it is for a totally different reason."

"Get talking Sweetheart."

"Earlier, when I said I was not expecting anything from you was because I thought that you wouldn't want this baby."

"It's not just 'this' baby Linds. Our baby. But why would you think that I wouldn't want our baby?"

"Maybe it's because... Danny, you remember that day when we went to the park? I was going to tell you that I was late and maybe pregnant. But I saw how you froze when that little girl suddenly ran smack into your leg. You looked so scared that you couldn't even pick her up. We just got back and with what happened before, I didn't know what to think. And when I told you this afternoon, you don't look or sound reassuring."

"Come here. Let's sit down for a minute."

"What's that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss you?"

"No."

"Good. Now listen. The reason why I froze when that little girl bumped into me was because she looked like you. I was aware that you were late, Linds. I know the dates when I can only give you back rubs and it's off limits to other parts of you."

"Danny!"

"What? You think I don't know you? Well, anyways, I was thinking what if, you know. What if we do have a child? I'm sorry I gave you the wrong idea."

"And just now?"

"Just now? Just now I was just freaking surprised. Yeah, I just told you that I was expecting it but when you really told me it's just, Boom! You know what I mean?"

"So you are ok with this?"

"I had Ma on speed dial but I thought we'd talk about him first."

"Him?"

"Or her. Relax, it's too soon to tell. Right?"

"Danny someone might walk in."

"I'm just trying to feel him."

"She is still too small. You saw how small she is."

"Yeah, I know. Alright, what were you saying about the expecting thing about me."

"I was going say that I did not expect you to be like this. Being protective has always been you but I think you are going a little overboard with this. I hope you're thinking about putting me in a plastic bubble."

"Hmmm..."

"Messer! I don't believe you're considering that!"

"I was thinking more about your field work. But if a plastic bubble is what it takes to keep you and our baby safe, OUCH! A'right! A'right!"

"I have to tell Mac."

"We will tell Mac. Just not today, alright?"

"Let's keep it between us for a few days. I'm tired Danny. I want to go home."

"Come on. I'll take you home."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Tonight? Sure."

"No. I mean ..."

"Linds, I know we have not been like what we were used to. And now, our baby changes everything. Hey! Hey! I don't it mean like that. What I meant was, we are given a gift. And it's like a sign for us to be together. Not just for our baby but for us. That makes sense, right?"

"Yeah. So you'll stay?"

"No wild horses can drag me away, Montana."

**THE END**

**I've tried afrozenheart412, but it's not easy to work a dialogue scene with Danny throwing his shirt off. (Ooops! I did it again..heheheh!). Thank you for reading Everyone. How telling me what you think? **


End file.
